


Girls Want to Have Some Fun

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [14]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot of Alyssa, Yoko and Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Want to Have Some Fun

**September 26, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The three of them are at the Apple Inn, trying to find their way out of here. They need to rest for a moment from all those zombies and Lickers. They found a room that wasn't burning up; it was a luxury one. 

"Okay, ladies. I'm in charge and you'll do what I said. Now we need to get the hell out of this damn place. Any thoughts?" Alyssa said. 

"Well, we can rest for a minute." Cindy said. 

"I think that a great idea. Now let's do something fun that could forget this." She said, walking up to the two, which they are sitting at the bed. 

She kissed the two of them on the lips and they blushed. 

"Why did you do that...?" Yoko asked. 

"It's time to get naughty, girls." Alyssa said, as she undress herself. 

Then, she sat down on the bed and start to rub herself in pleasure. The two looked at her before they nodded and took their clothes off. She leaned over to Yoko and kissed her on the lips. She was confused at this, very confused.

"We shouldn't do this..." She said.

"Don't be shy...Just do it..." Alyssa said, beginning to suck and tease her nipples. She pulled away and looked down. "What's that..?" 

She went under the bed and grabbed a bag of goodies in it.

"Hey, girls. I found a bag of goodies." She said.

"What's in it..?" Cindy asked.

Alyssa pulled out a strapon which included a 9" inch dildo with a gallon of whipped cream filled inside it. "This. I also have seen these before..."

"Let's try it out!"

"Not yet. I want to do something first...to you two."

Cindy nodded and got on the bed, benting down doggie style. Alyssa then started to lick her pussy, licking every pink corner on it. She moaned in pleasure as she inserted her tongue, licking her insides and tasting all the juices that is coming out.

Meanwhile, Yoko is standing there, watching. She looked at Alyssa's pussy, which is very tight. She soon bent down doggie style, and wrapped her tongue around her vaginal walls. The taste was definitely amazing to her. Her tongue seemed to be performing circles all around like a disasterous whirlwind.

She then placed two of her fingers and placed it to her fine pussy to add pleasure. She was licking and fingering at the same time. 

The pleasure sent Alyssa's body shooting like a rocket as she continued to eat her out. Then she came earlier than expected. It look like her strawberry-scented clit was her G-spot after all. 

"I'm not done...yet." Alyssa said, as she started to lick her asshole. Her fingers were doing in and out of her pussy. Cindy's ass never tasted so good. Even so, Alyssa's tongue bobbed up and down to her chute. The pleasure was unbelievable. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She moaned. Her juices blew all over her mouth. Alyssa enjoyed tasting the brilliant juices that flew through Cindy. 

"Now that's done, let's try this strapon on..." Alyssa said as she put on the strap-on. 

"That's a huge cock you got there..." Cindy said as she smiled at her huge strapon. She approach her and urged her to go doggie style position. 

"Come on...give it to me..." She said as she went down on all fours as Alyssa gently inserted the 9" inch dildo inside her soft-coated ass. Carefully, she plunged in and out as Cindy felt the rim go smoothly inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, I know you like it..." Alyssa said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting. Cindy kept on shouting to give her more. She grabbed on to her hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Cindy felt Alyssa's speed come right through her body. 

"Ohhhhh, come inside me! COME INSIDE ME!" Cindy shouted in desperation as Alyssa pressed the button, which splurted out milky whipped cream inside her pink womb. 

It was her turn to be fucked and Yoko was nervous. She was a virgin and was scared to break that. 

"Come on, it will fit for you..." She said, letting her get into the missionary position. 

"I'm not sure..." Yoko said, leaning back on her elbows. Alyssa chuckled, as she slowly pushed the dildo in, her lips parted and allowed entry. She looked at her face again, a strained look on her face. 

"Don't worry, it'll fit...probably."

"Probab-BLEEY!" She let out a pained cry as she thrusted half the dildo in one go. Her muscles instantly contracted, placing a near painful grip onto the dildo. She wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her. 

After five minutes, the pain morphed to pleasure and her pussy began producing an overflow of juices. Alyssa watched with a smirk on her face as Yoko's face went through painful to pleasure. She continued to thrust the dildo inside her, only harder and faster. That send her into an orgasm. She attempted to thrust while she was still coming; Alyssa took her hand and pinched her clit, sending Yoko into overboard again and drenching her hand in her fluids. Pulling out, she insert the soaked fingers into her anus. She gasped. 

After a few minutes, she pulled the fingers out and inserted the dildo into her anus. The pain was so intense. Yoko let out a painful cry and went unconscious. Alyssa noted this, but ignored it. She started to thrust harder as she could. After a while, she then pressed the button. The whipped cream had filled her anus up. 

She gained conscious and took the strapon from Alyssa. 

"You have hurt me. Now I'm going to punish you." Yoko said, as she put the strapon on her. She then shoved the dildo into Alyssa's ass, making her scream in pain. She started to thrust in and out of her anus for a while, punishing her for hurting her. Then she pulled the dildo out and inserted it to her pussy. That made Alyssa moan in pleasure, although the pain was still there. 

She continued to thrust the dildo now, going harder and faster. After 5 minutes, Yoko pressed the button.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH....!" Alyssa moaned as the milky whipped cream had ejaculated, spraying all over her womb uncontrollably. Even some of the sugary whipped cream had dripped out of her pussy. 

She finally took the strapon off and threw it away playfully. 

"Now...let's have some more fun." She said. 

And the next few hours were filled with pleasure, they licked and fingered their pussies until orgasm. It was so pleasurable and so forgetful of the horrors outside. 

Right now, Alyssa and Yoko are in a 69 position, licking and sucking their pussies. As they did that, Cindy took charge of the strapon and inserted the dildo into Alyssa's ass. 

"Man, I wish the guys could fuck us up. So we can get more pleasure from them." Alyssa said, as she resumed licking her pussy. She put her mouth over her clit, sucking it gently. This sucking drove Yoko over, sending her into orgasm. Simultaneously, Alyssa came because of this. With all of this going on, Cindy pressed the button and it shot out milky whipped cream into her ass, filling it up. 

Afterwards, the three of them was tired and exhausted. They laid into the bed. 

"Hmm. Wasn't that fun?" She asked.

"It was." Cindy said. 

"Well, I glad you girls enjoyed this. Next time, let's bring the boys. They can pleasure us." 

With that, the three fell asleep, tired and sleepy from today...

 


End file.
